Cold as Snow
by Shikamaru-Kagome
Summary: Well, this is my second Elicest... Please enjoy... Don't read if you don't like male sex... Yeah...


Cold as Snow

An Elricest Yaoi

-{[(hints of Roy-Ed)]}-

**- Here is another Elricest for those of you who wanted more *cough* Deadrose144 *cough* ****And this one actually has a plot****! (Kinda) ~lol~ It's still pretty graphic, so, again, don't read if you don't like boys having sex with each other (and I mean **_**legitimate**_** sex). Enjoy… -**

"_What I might see in your eyes is probably what will frighten me the most. Am I strong enough to deal with that?"_

The sunlight that peered through Edward's bedroom window cast a halo of gold around the crown of his head. His face scrunched up for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. The light outside seemed brighter than usual, it being magnified as it was reflected off of the thick blanket of snow outside. The blonde rested his automail arm over his eyes, sighing contently as he smiled. He waited for a moment, basking in the warm sunlight, before getting out of bed. He scratched his stomach under his shirt as he stumbled over to his closet. He pulled the light blue shirt over his head as he yawned dramatically, neatly placing it on a hanger. He was about to pull on a long black shirt and his usual black pants, but froze as he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning, brother." Alphonse mumbled tiredly, stark-naked as he pressed his bare dick against Edward's bare ass. Edward smiled as his younger brother nuzzled his head into the crook of Ed's neck.

"Good morning, Al."

Al nodded, as if in a daze. Since he had just been woken out of the warm sleep he had been in, he was still tired. And the warmth of his older brother's body against his on this cold winter morning was tempting him to fall back asleep with his brother once more. Edward then turned around and returned his little brother's embrace; almost not noticing the touch of their dicks as heat rose up once again. But Ed chose to ignore it as he buried his face into Al's hair; letting the younger Elric's sent waffle into his nostrils and filling his lungs with the wonderful sent. Before he was tempted to fall asleep again, Al pulled out of the embrace and smiled up at his brother, a sight that almost sent Edward's cock up and ready for the occasion again this cold morning. To Ed, Alphonse was truly the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. This fact had been one of the many reasons that he had fallen in love with his younger brother in more than just brotherly ways in the past. It was just too much for Ed to be away from the man he loved.

The older Elric brother returned his brother's smile lightly—after being quite delayed—as he cupped Alphonse's cheeks in his hands. Al blushed lightly at his older brother's touch; his skin burning and his heart rate increasing at his brothers touch while his own dick rose to the occasion. Ed laughed at his brother's reaction—though it matched his own—and, leaning in dramatically, kissed Al softly.

The kiss was as passionate as their love-making. It had a rhythm to it that only lovers shared. Pulling away way too soon, Ed smiled once more at his brother, pausing a moment to grasp Al's hand tightly, before he turned back to his closet to retrieve the remainder of his clothes. Al, though disappointed, followed Ed into the closet to retrieve clothes of his own. Then, finishing quite sooner than his older brother, Al made his way downstairs to the kitchen to begin preparations for breakfast.

Although Al didn't say so frequently, he truly did love his brother. His silky gold hair between his fingertips, liquid gold eyes staring affectionately into his own, soft pink lips always pulled into the sweetest of smiles before they always touched ever so lightly over his body… Al pressed a hand against his chest, the mere thoughts making his heart pound. He had to close his eyes and concentrate to lower his erection, even just the slightest bit.

Suddenly, he looked up from his cooking in time to see his older brother descend down the stairs and head straight for the coat closet, pulling out his iconic red coat that had been fashioned with insulation and fur around the hood for winter seasons.

"Where are you going, brother?" Al asked, turning off the stovetop and approaching his older brother.

"Central," Edward replied, pulling on his black boots and tucking his pant legs into them. "I have some last minute paperwork to fill out before I transfer to the Führer's office."

"The Führer?" Al asked, watching his brother pull his hair back into a simple pony-tail.

"Yeah, remember? I told you yesterday before we made love," Al blushed at the word, as did Ed. "The Führer personally asked me to become his secretary. Not only that; he also promoted me to Colonel! Can you believe it?" Ed smiled so brightly Al couldn't help but smile as well as Ed then stood and zipped up his coat. He then looked at Al, who had gotten closer to Ed as he stood, and leaned into him to kiss him farewell. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck as the kiss began to deepen into a lover's kiss again. As they slowly, but reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss, Ed leaned into Al once more to plant one soft kiss on Al's lips before completely ending the kiss, causing Al's face to turn a bright, but cute, red. Ed smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair before turning to leave.

As Ed pulled the door closed behind him, Al stood there for a moment longer, almost frozen in place. Then, with a smile and another—happy—yawn, Al made his way back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Central wasn't as busy as he had hoped; aching for warmth after the long, and _extremely_ cold walk. He almost wished, in that moment, that he was back in bed with Alphonse, sleeping the day away under the covers and possibly making sweet love again; though he had no clue how much more his little brother could take. Being hammered three days in a row for five hours with only one hour breaks in between the entire day must take a toile on a body—especially one as small and fragile as Al's.

A sudden call from behind him had Ed snapping out of his loving thoughts of his brother and turning around to see who had called his name.

Führer Mustang's hair shined a blue-black as the sunlight from the uncovered windows reflected off the floors and bounced in ever direction. It made his black eyes almost bearable as he half smiled. Ed waited impatiently for the bastard to catch up with him.

Sadly, Ed knew he couldn't bitch at how slow Roy was walking like he so desperately wanted to; for Roy had given Ed the opportunity to move up in rank like he had wished ever since they had killed Bradley. And he would do anything to keep this job now.

Once Roy had made his way to Ed's side, they continued to walk down the long hallway to the Führer's office. Ed was glad that the office was not anywhere outside; because he didn't think he could handle any more of the damn cold.

Once in the office, Ed internally sighed with relief of being able to let go of the papers that he held. It was bad enough having to carry them this far. He rocked back on his heals and glanced at Roy. He paused when he noticed the older man staring at him.

"What?" he asked more calmly than he'd like. The older man continued to stare with eyes that seemed to burn holes in him. He was considered the flam alchemist after all. But Ed was more confused than angry at the man's stares. What was this bastard thinking? He thought. What the hell is he—?

His thoughts were sharply cut off as Roy suddenly reached out, took Ed by the collar, and kissed him.

Surprised and agitated, Ed struggled and quickly stepped away from the older man; his breathing labored and his heart-beat accelerating.

"Wh-what the hell, Führer? I-I don't like you like that!" he shouted, meaning the words he said. Though, before he had found out the feelings of his brother, he would have let this happen. But now that he had his brother and all the love that he gave him, he wasn't about to let something stupid take that away from him.

Roy chuckled and smirked knowingly at the younger boy. "Oh, don't lie to yourself like that Edward. I know all of your feelings for the same sex. Though, I knew that it would take time to get you to admit it. So, I knew I had to do something to get close to you," he said. Ed's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? You mean…" he trailed off. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But of course, Ed. I knew that you've wanted my—old—job ever since you've joined the military. And I also knew that the only way I could get you was to give you the job. So, now that I have you, it is time I keep you…" the way Roy's voice huskily floated to Ed made the younger male shiver with the thought. But he knew it couldn't happen… Not when he had Al.

"What the hell? Okay, I'm not gonna deny that I like men, but I don't like you. I have a boyfriend." Ed said, his face becoming red. He couldn't believe that he had just said that.

Roy's brow frowned. This wasn't apart of his plan… "What do you mean you "have a boyfriend"?" Anger shot through every word. Ed had to do everything in hid power not to flinch and seem weak to the older male.

"I-I'm with Al and there's nothing you can do about it!" he shouted at the best of his ability. "Damnit, if that was the only reason that you gave me this damn job, then fuck you! Give it to someone who fucking deserves it! I'm not your sex toy and I'm not giving up my relationship with Al to fuck your old ass!" Getting over his earlier weakness, Ed clenched his fists and glared at Roy with all he had. Roy stared at Ed wide-eyed. He had never seen the boy so angry in all the time that he had ever known him.

"E-Ed…" Roy began, gentler, but was cut off by yet another shout from the fullmetal alchemist.

"I don't give a damn what you fucking say anymore. Consider me no longer a part of the military. See ya never, Mustang."

With that, Ed left Roy's office in a storm of steam as Mustang stared after him in surprise and astonishment. Ed blew off steam as he made the long and cold journey home; back to the man he really loved…

**~*Soooooooooooooooo… What do you guys think? Should I write more? I was thinking about adding more but… Not sure. What you think? R&R please!*~**


End file.
